JULIE IS ALL GROWN UP
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Julie is going to college and meets the love of her life. Her boyfriend also knows how to get past Ranger's concern for his daughter. Janet's Characters and I am just giving them new adventures just for fun not profit.


Julie Is All Grown Up

BY: MANCHESTER'S STUBBORN PANSY

A/N: I am not satisfied with the way the story came together but I hope you like it just the same.

 **Julie's POV:**

Hi, my name is Julie Marie Manoso. My mother is Rachel Martinez but she was once married to Carlos Manoso but you know him as Ranger. When

she found out she was pregnant with me they got married then when he came back on leave from the Army they got a divorce.

Mom then married Ron, who was willing to adopt me. I took his name and he gave me a good life. My biological father is known on the streets as Ranger. He got that name when he was an actual Army Ranger. Then he spent most of his life being a mercenary for our own government. Ranger and I do talk but we are not really as close as Ron and I were.

Recently Ranger married his girlfriend Stephanie Plum. She is a bounty hunter. I like her. She is funny but she also seems to understand me even better than my own mother. So I call her Mom #2 if Ranger is around so he knows which Mom I am speaking of.

My Natural Mother, Rachel, has given me permission to live with Ranger and Stephanie. Stephanie put her own life one the line to save mine. Who wouldn't love someone who would do that for you?

The house Ranger now lives in is a teenager's dream. It has a room full of X-Box console and tons of games to play. His house also has a heated swimming pool so you can swim year round. He even has a cover that is put over it in the winter so you don't freeze when you come out.

Today Dad (Ranger, I called Ron Daddy), is taking me to take my driver's license test. I hope I pass. But how could I miss when Dad has been having my bodyguard, Bryan Adams, who is a licensed driver training instructor. Bryan has even put me through some skid drills. Bryan says I am ready.

Dad let me drive his Porsche for my test. Dad produced the registration, proof of insurance, and proof of safety inspection. Then the tester and I left for the driving test.. When we get back to the Driver Center he informs Dad and I that I passed with an overall score of 96. I missed one question on the written test. Of course Dad had to have control and know what question it was and the tester told him it had to do with stopping distances. The tester said I over estimated the distance it took. I had my picture taken and and was given a probationary license because I was still under the age of 18. I was also given two decals for the license plates letting everyone know I was a probationary driver.

Don't tell Dad but I laughed at the thought of my decal being on any of HIS car! No I don't see that happening. Not sure how he will get out of it but I bet he will.. Want to bet with me? Ah, come on someone take me up on that!

We left the Driver's Center and Dad tossed me the keys and asked if I could drive us home without wrecking it.

"Of course I can."

"Dad, you know you had me trained by the best."

"Then drive us to Pino's and I will buy you lunch and we will take Stephanie a meatball sub before we leave."

"Pino's here we come." I was more nervous with Dad in the car than I was with Bryan.

I drove to Pino's without a problem. Now I see what Stephanie means about Dad's Parking Karma.

We found a place right up in front of the building. We go inside and Dad is shown to his favorite table.

Unfortunately Dad's Karma does not cover dealing with Joe Morelli, Stephanie's ex-boyfriend.

Joe Morelli walked up to our table.

"Robbing the cradle, huh, Manoso?"

"DO NOT INSULT MY DAUGHTER." Dad almost spat the words out.

"You sure, Steph knows you two are out together?"

Dad stands up and looks Joe straight in the eye with a look on his face that would scare most men.

"I will tell you one more time, Morelli. Leave my daughter alone or I will press charges against you."

Mr. Pino saw and heard what was happening and he walks up to Joe.

"Morelli, leave my establishment this instant or I will call your boss and tell him you are barred from my restaurant and why. You have no right to insult this young lady."

"OK. I would not want to eat with scum any way."

Before Joe knew what hit him Ranger swings back and hits his jaw and knocks him out cold. Joe hit the floor like a ton of bricks.

The bartender called for EMS.

 **Mr. Pino's POV:**

I called Joe Morelli's boss, Joe Juniack and I told him what Morelli had done and that he can pick up Joe at St. Francis Hospital. I also tell Mr. Juniack that Joe is barred from my restaurant because of his behavior and insulting one of my customer's daughter. I also informed Mr. Juniack that the barring will be for one year with the option of being made permanent if such behavior occurs again.

I also informed Mr. Juniack that I had both audio and video of the incident and he could view it at his discretion. Juniack told me he was enroute to view and hear the tape. I also told Mr. Juniack that the girl who got insulted was Ranger's daughter and that Mr. Juniack knew this would not be the end Morelli's goading of Ranger and I did not want a recurrence in my facility.

I then went over to speak to Ranger.

Ranger spoke to me. "Mr. Pino, I am sorry. I just could not let him insult my daughter like that."

"Mr. Ranger. Your meal will be on me and I did call the Chief of Police and he is coming to view the footage. I also told him I barred Morelli for a year and if he continues this type of behavior it will be made permanent.

"Thank you, Mr. Pino. But comping my bill is not necessary. I appreciate your handling of the situation so my daughter will feel safe when her and her friends comes in to eat. She will be starting college shortly and they will need a hang out place."

I turn to the girl. My name is Mr. Pino and I own this restaurant. You will always be welcome here."

Thank you, Mr. Pino. My name is Julie." She offered me her hand and I shook it.. "I have a daughter named Julie also. So I will not forget your name. I will have my crew keep their eyes on anyone who tries to cause you trouble."

"Thank you, Mr. Pino. Your food is delicious."

Ranger picks up the carry out order and leave my establishment. That man still paid his bill even though I told the cashier it was free. He is a good man.

 **Julie's POV:**

I drive the Porsche into the house complex. Dad told me the code and I punched in the code. I was proud I made it home and heard no complaints out of Dad about my driving. Nor did I have any near misses either. I was happy that they were trying to treat me as an adult.

Dad and I go into the house and I automatically reset the alarm. Dad gave me a hug and told me "I am so proud of you, Jules." I love hearing him tell me he is proud of me.

 **Stephanie's POV:**

Ranger and Julie come back from the Driver's Center.

"How did it go, Julie?"

"I got them with a score of 96."

"She missed one written question on stopping distances."

"Yeah, Mr. Control had to make sure to know what I missed."

"I just needed to know if it was an important driving issue."

"Ranger, you gave her the best teachers why does it matter what she missed? Remember your father told me you had to take your test twice?"

If looks could kill I would be dead!

"It was important to me."

"Ranger, did you ever think you just embarrassed her in public?"

Dad looked at me.

"Did my asking embarrass you, Jules?"

"A little it made me think you didn't trust me. Sorry I am not perfect." Julie walked off and went to her room."

"What can I do, Babe, to fix this situation? I did not mean to embarrass her."

"Let her cool down then talk to her later. No major damage is done but you have to think like a teenager again. She will make mistakes but if YOU don't let her how will she ever get maturity?"

Ranger came over to me and put his arms around me.

"What would I do without you?"

"I am just glad you don't want to find out. Because I would be just as lost without you too."

"Babe, I better tell you before the grapevine tells you..."

"That you decked Joe?"

"Who told you?"

"Uncle Joe (Juniack) called and he told me that he was turning the incident over to Internal Affairs and the footage and audio was bad enough to get Joe fired and that would be his recommendation. Joe is being charged with Conduct Unbecoming a Police Officer since he was on duty when the incident occurred and that he had showed the footage to the Prosecutor and there will be no charges brought against you for defending a minor's honor."

"I knew the grapevine traveled fast but didn't think it would happen before we got home."

"No, the grapevine does have it according to Mary Lou but they were not the one who told me."

"I was handling everything until Joe called Julie "scum". That is when I decked him.

"I am glad you did! She does not need to start her time here with that."

"Joe was being rude to us. First he accused me of robbing the cradle. I told him not to insult her. Then Joe said that was OK because he did want to eat with scums any way. I lost it and decked him. Word is I broke his jaw. Mr. Pino barred Joe for a year and if it reoccurs Mr. Pino will make it permanent."

"Then I guess I know we will be safe when we go there."

"OH NO!"

"What Ranger?"

"I will be right back."

Ranger went back out to the car and retrieved Stephanie's meatball sub. He forgot and left it on the back seat.

Ranger went back into the house.

"I forgot your sandwich in the car."

"Thank you, Sweetheart. I love you."

I kissed her and it is easy to forget my surroundings when I am with her.

Julie comes back into the kitchen.

"Hey you two!"

Ranger broke off the kiss and grinned at Julie.

"Just wait young lady when you find a guy who you like. I will get back at you."

"Dad, I am a teenager but you are not!"

"Miss Prissy, just wait until love hits you. You won't get enough touches or enough kisses which will make it hard to stop."

Julie laughed at him. "Dad, do you know how strange it feels to be to actually tease you and not be afraid you will get mad at me. I love it and love you both."

Ranger shocked us both by hugging Julie and then he told her.

"Jules, it feels good to me too. I am glad to be able to actually be a father to you. I hope someday you can forgive me for not being there when you were growing up."

Julie hugged him and said "Dad, you did what is best for ME! It helped give me a normal life that I could never have that with you gone all the time. Thank you for loving me enough to live with the pain that decision cost you."

Ranger hugged Julie real tight.

"Jules, you have made me proud and to have your forgiveness makes me even more proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad. Can we overlook the past and start living our future?"

"Girl you really are all grown up. Welcome to my life, Julie."

"Now Ron is gone can I call you, Daddy."

"If you want to." Julie and Ranger hugged and each had tears in their eyes.

 **Julie's POV:**

I went to my room and called my friends to tell them about getting my license. They were happy for me. I also told them how much I liked living with my Dad and how I felt about living here versus Miami.

But I also told them about how my Dad knocked out Joe Morelli. They thought it was funny until I told them that Joe had a broken jaw. Then they started worrying that my Dad would go to jail. I told them what the Chief of Police told my Dad about no charges.

I also told them about tomorrow when I was supposed to go check out Thomas Edison State College and I was going to major in Business Administration so that some day I hoped to work for my father's company. I also told them about Bryan Adams who was my driving instructor and was going to be my body guard. They all wanted pictures. Come on this guy is 25 years old after all! Besides my Dad would never let me date a Merry Man, as Stephanie calls them. They are too old for me, they all are more mature than me and we would have to live under Dad's eagle eye. No,Thank You!

 **Meanwhile at the Hospital:**

Joe was being treated for a broken jaw. He was in surgery to have his jaw wired shut.

Joe's mother and grandmother was there yelling and causing a problem for the staff. They demanded that Ranger be arrested. How dare he lay a hand on their Joey!

Chief of Police came into the waiting room and informed both ladies that he had started an internal affairs action and they would be deciding whether or not to fire Joe on charges of Conduct Unbecoming a Police Officer.

Angie Morelli tried to physically attack Juniack but the policemen guarding him had her arrested.

Juniack also had a car called to take Grandma Bella home. Juniack also explained to Angie Morelli that Joe verbally attacked both Ranger and his daughter. Angie called the daughter "a daughter of the devil's spawn".

Juniack also told Angie Morelli is she repeated those words to anyone else that a charge of defamation of character would be filed against her. He also told her that he had seen the footage and heard the audio and in his opinion there was no defense good enough to save Joe's job.

Angie Morelli began to cry. The doctor came into the waiting room and told her that Joe was out of surgery and he would be fine but it would be a rough road for his recovery. They could see him in about 30 minutes when he is taken to his room.

Joe Juniack also told Angie that the Police Insurance would cover his medical bills since he was legally on duty when the injury occurred even if he was fired in a later action.

Joe Juniack told the officer to make sure she saw Joe before they booked her in downtown.

 **Ranger's POV:**

"Babe, I have been thinking about Julie going to college and how she will get around town."

"What have you decided?"

"I think she needs her own car."

"I thought you decided to let Bryan driver her around."

"There was something I forgot."

"That is not like you. What did you forget?"

"Those probationary license decals have to go on the license plates and how would it look to our clients to pull up with probationary decals on any of the fleet cars?"

"Shame on you Ranger! You are worried about your imagine over insulting your daughter?"

"Insulting, Julie? How did I do that?"

Stephanie sat down beside me and held my hand.

"Ranger, buying her a car would stop that for you but Julie will see it differently. It is like she is not good enough to drive one of your cars. If any client says anything about the decals you could always tell them that those decals are a badge of honor. That your daughter needs to get to college and you trust her enough to so you loaned her that car. Don't you think the client would see you in a good light?"

"I love you, Babe. I see what you are saying. To deny my car to Julie would sound like I am putting my ego over her feelings and that isn't what I meant to tell her." Ranger hugged Stephanie.

"Which car should I put these decals on?"

"Why not ask both Bryan and Julie. But tell them 4 cars to pick from that way you won't have to worry about being seen in that car by your clients and still show Julie you are proud of her."

"You are the best, Babe. Not to mention we have plenty of cars to pick from so that save money in the long run."

"Did you add Julie to the insurance policy?"

"No. Guess I better do that today."

"There is another cost saving you haven't thought about."

"What is that?"

"Our cars already have the armor plating installed along with the bullet proof glass. Julie doesn't know that so she is safer in the fleet cars than in a brand new one."

"Babe, you are not only gorgeous but brilliant too."

"So is that why you love me? I am gorgeous or because I am brilliant?"

"Babe, that is a trick question. I don't need a reason to love you because you are the total package."

"Nice escape, Batman!"

I pulled her down to my lap and kissed her thoroughly.

Julie walked into the room.

"Ewe!"

"We were talking about you." I said to Julie.

"Not much talking going on."

"I will chose 4 cars for you and Bryan to pick from and whichever car you choose will be your car while you are here. But you can not drive it until I get you put on the insurance."

"I love you, Dad." Julie hugs me.

" I have also decided that Bryan will be taking classes with you but he is not to approach you unless some one is causing you problems. This way the kids won't ask why you have a bodyguard. They won't know if you don't tell them."

Julie looks from me to Stephanie. "Dad, I fully expected you to make living here tough by locking me down. But it makes me feel loved to know you are trying to teach me independence while all the time protecting me. I am proud of you."

I looked at my daughter and I was shocked.

"Thank you, Julie. But you need to thank Steph. She calms me down and makes me see things I would have never thought of."

Julie hugs Stephanie. "Thanks to you too, Mom."

"You are welcome. We both just want you to feel welcome and loved."

"I really do. I thought it would be harder to feel comfortable but I am."

 **Bryan's POV:**

Today is the first day of classes for Julie and I. First we have Intellectual and Practical Skills (English class really). Then we have Math. Third class is Computer Science and the last class is Business Law.

I get a college degree for free plus I get paid to watch Julie. She is a cute girl and I am going to have my hands full when the boys get a look at her.

I am to stay in the background and not tip anyone off that I am a bodyguard. Who could ask for a better job. Plus I get to girl watch some myself even though most of them are too young for me.

Our first day I follow behind Julie and she seems to be enjoying the interaction with new people. She is a people person. Are you sure Stephanie is not her mother? She has the same magnetism Steph has people gravitate to both of them.

Our first class went smoothly. We had ten minutes to get to the second class. Julie has four boys around her. I lean against the wall and watch her. The boys don't seem to be upsetting her at all. She enters the class and I take a seat where I can watch the door and Julie at the same time. We got our syllabus and this class was going to be a breeze for me as Math was one of my favorite classes.

The next class is Computer Science. It's full title is Computer Concepts and Applications Introduction to Computers. I just called it Computer Science.

This class will be hard to do and watch Julie at the same time. I may need to talk to the instructor about how to best protect Julie. We will wait and see.

The last class of the day is Business Law. I really enjoyed this class and Julie and I may set up our own group for studying. There are two boys that are in all our classes. So I write their names down to be checked out. There is one boy in our English class that creeps me out. I have his name also. This boy is too cocky and has a gang feel to him. No way is he going to get close to Julie on my watch.

After class Julie suggests we go to Pino's. I let her drive and ask her how her day went. I was surprised she picked up on Mr. Creepy. She also wrote his name down to be checked out.

This girl has Ranger's feel for something that is off. Julie has 3 names that were not on my radar. One of the boys on her list had the last name of Morelli. That name had escaped me but once I knew his name I knew this was not going to be pleasant. I had to be more on my toes than I was all morning.

I think a meeting with the Julie, Ranger and I is in order to discuss what behavior we will accept and what we won't so we all understand where we stand and the actions that could result.

Julie and I went to Pino's and Mr. Pino came out and spoke to Julie. He even brought his own Julie to meet our Julie. The two girls are about the same age and hit it off so that is a good sign.

Julie and I discussed what we wanted to eat and we decided to split a medium pizza with the works and 2 sodas. I had Pino's pizza once before and I knew it was a good choice.

They brought us the pie on a handled board and we each took a piece and dug in. It was a good as I remembered. Then the Morelli boy walked up to Julie.

"This your boyfriend?"

"No, my father's idea of a bodyguard."

"Tell your father to watch his back."

"Why should he do that?"

"We Morelli's don't like what he did to Uncle Joe."

"OH, so YOU condone your Uncle Joe calling me SCUM?"

"They are only words and Uncle Joe did not deserve to have his jaw broken because of them."

"Well, Jack, all I can tell you is since you feel that way. Maybe you need to forget you and I ever met because WE don't run from threats! Now leave me alone and don't speak to me again. Before I have Mr. Pino to bar you like he chose to do to your Uncle Joe."

I stood up. "You heard the lady."

"Yeah, like you could make me."

"Let's take it outside and I can prove I can back up my words."

Jack Morelli decided to back down.

"Don't get caught in a back alley, Julie."

He walked off.

"Julie, take those words seriously."

"I am Bryan. Can you have Cal to schedule me some refreshers on take down holds."

"I can teach that to you."

"I know but I want to keep yours and mine strictly business and I want to learn to handle myself if none of you guys are around me to bail me out."

"Then I would suggest you and Stephanie schedule some mat time. That woman is awesome. She took down Lester and Bobby the other day."

"She took Lester down!"

"Yes. Besides she can should you how a woman can take a man out better than a male could."

"Thanks, Bryan. I will talk to her."

The waitress came by and they asked for a to-go box.

Julie drove them home and opened the gate and parked the car in the garage. Ranger's car was missing so he was still at work. Stephanie was working from home recovering from a cracked rib so her car was there.

Bryan was staying in the guest cottage and his car was parked in the cottage garage.

Once Bryan handed Julie over to Stephanie he walked out to the cottage to begin his homework.

Bryan also sent Ranger his report on today's activities.

Ranger called him. "What is this about Jack Morelli?"

"This Jack Morelli is in our English class. His name was on the list Julie handed me of people she wanted us to check out."

"Did his threats sound viable?"

"Yes, sir, they did. I told Julie to talk to Stephanie about teaching her how to take down a man since she took both Lester and Bobby down."  
"Stephanie can't do it because of her cracked rib but I know someone else that can. It is just it will cost me a Stephanie in a Rhino Mode."

"I suggested Cal to Julie."

"Yeah, we need to keep this in-house. So I will talk to Cal. He can come to the house's gym and we wouldn't have to scramble the video cameras if Julie was in the gym."

"I offered but Julie said she wanted to keep our relationship business."

"Did she hurt your feelings?"  
"Actually no sir. I think I agree with her."

"I will take your word for that, Bryan and thanks for keeping her safe."

"It is my privilege. She is a smart girl."

 **Stephanie's POV:**

I went upstairs to talk to Julie.

"How was your first day at college?"

"Classes are fine. I don't think I will have any problem with any of them but I had a run in with a Morelli boy. His name is Jack and he is in my English class. He came into Pino's. He told me to tell Ranger to watch his back. But he also told me not to get caught in an alley."

"Oh, Julie."

"Mom, can you teach me how to take a man down?"

"I can't because of my cracked rib but Cal is the one who taught me."

"Bryan told me to ask you because you know how to take a man down ways that a man can't know."

I laughed. "Did I say something funny, Mom?"

" Bryan is talking about when I was practicing with Lester I accidentally kneed him. That is the most vulnerable place in a man's body and even if he is wearing a cup it will hurt him the most."

"Did you do that to Bobby too?"

"No, exactly Bobby got an elbow in the crotch because he was trying to help me up and my ankle gave out and my elbow caught him on the way down."

"Can you call Cal and see if he will help me?"

"Yes, I will Julie."

"Thanks, Mom #2. I need to check in with Mom."

"You are welcome, Julie any time."

 **The week end came around:**

Today was a day off from school and Ranger had 4 cars picked out for Julie to pick from.

Ranger let her take each car out for a test drive and Julie chose the Mercedes Benz. Julie didn't know that this was the car Ranger actually had chosen for her and Ranger did not tell her of the upgrades.

Ranger made sure this was her choice and Julie agreed. Then Ranger handed her the decals and told her. "Put the decals on your car."

Julie took the decals and placed them on the license plates.

"Daddy, thank you. I love you."

"I love you too, Jules."

Ranger wasn't about to tell her or let her know how close to tears he was. She really is growing up..next comes boyfriends and Ranger wasn't honestly sure he was up to handling that just yet.

After the car selection process they went up to the third floor and they met with Cal for some take down practice.

Cal showed Julie how to stretch properly. Cal would set up a situation where he would grab her in a certain place and then instruct her on how to get out of it. Julie was a fast learner. Cal gave her the OK on three of the five positions he taught her. Cal told her that they could practice again next week end or any evening after school if she chose.

Ranger had watched all the interactions and was proud of her.

Cal led her through the stretches again and when they were all done then Ranger handed Julie the key ring to the Mercedes C300 and a key fob to open the gate.

Julie hugged her father and she was almost in tears.

"What is wrong, Jules?"

"Daddy, I never ever thought I would be able to live with you much less have you trust me enough to let me drive one of your cars. I don't know what I did to deserve this."

"Jules, you love me right? Then why wouldn't I treat you like any other father. Your schedule does not match mine or Stephanie's so you need a means of transportation. Your grades and your willingness to learn self defense proves to me that you can be trusted."

Ranger pulls out a laminated card.

"Jules, you are now legal to drive your car."

Julie hugged Ranger and got in her car and drove home all by herself.

 **Monday rolls around:**

Julie drives Bryan to the college and it felt good and Bryan felt comfortable with her driving skills.

Jack Morelli is pushing Julie's limits by sitting next to her.

Julie tries to ignore him.

Jack keeps mouthing off and hurling insults and his friends thought it was funny until the professor caught him about the time he called Julie as slut when she turned him down.

The professor walked up to Jack "who gave you permission to use such language in my class?"

"I am just joking with her, Mr. Johnson."

"Miss Manoso, do you consider his words as joking?"

"No, Mr. Johnson. He is just getting back at me because his Uncle got his jaw broken by my father because his Uncle called me "Scum"."

"Well, Mr. Morelli, is that true?"

"Her father did injure my Uncle."  
"Has he threatened you, Miss Manoso?"  
"He did yesterday. He told me to not be alone in an alley."

"Well, seems as Mr. Morelli thinks he is big and bad and can insult females. Well Mr. Morelli. This college will not stand for bullies in it's walls so you may report to the Dean of Admissions and I will meet you there. Now leave and do not leave this campus until you have spoken to the Dean of Admissions and the Dean of the College."

Jack was embarrassed but he tried to act like a big shot.

"This is not the end of it, Julie."

"Mr. Morelli, DO NOT THREATEN HER AGAIN!"

Jack Morelli strode out of the room with a smirk on his face.

 **An hour later in the Dean of Admissions Office.**

Mr. Johnson, the Dean of Admissions and the Dean of the college were in the Admissions Office.

"Mr. Johnson. Why is Mr. Morelli in my office?"

Dean Atkins, Mr. Morelli saw fit to insult one of my female students and even threatened her in front of the whole class. On top of that it seems as Mr. Morelli has threatened this student off campus as well with physical harm."

"What do you have to say for yourself Mr. Morelli?"

"Sir, it is a personal issue between Miss Manoso and myself."

"Which you chose to carry onto our campus so it is now our problem."

"What caused all this animosity about?"

"Her father hit my Uncle and broke his jaw."

"Tell Dean Atkins what you called her."

"I called her a slut."

"What else did your Uncle call her?"

"Scum."

Dean Atkins looked at Dean Andrews. "What do you think Dean Andrews?"

"Mr. Morelli did you read our code of conduct?"

"Yes, sir."

"But you decided that you are above it? Or did you just not understand what it meant?"

"No sir. I am not above it and I understand it but this is my family's honor I am defending."

"Oh, so what you are saying nothing is better than the Morelli name? Then I would suggest you review your attitude but you will not be doing in at Thomas Edison State College's reputation. You are hereby expelled from this College and you will not be allowed to reapply at a later date. If anything happens to Miss Manoso then your transcript will be forward to the State Police for consideration as a stalking suspect.

"Thank you, Dean Andrews. I appreciate that you considered this matter so quickly."

"Mr. Johnson, will you notify Miss Manoso of this hearing and inform her if she has any more problems to notify us."

"Yes sir, I will do that."

Dean Andrews called for security to escort Mr. Morelli to his vehicle and to remove the decal giving him access to the campus.

Jack peeled his tires when he left and went home. He planned on talking his friends into getting a plan together to get back at Miss Julie Manoso.

Bryan gets to the end of the day and writes up his report and emails it to Ranger. He also informed him of the threat to his daughter.

Ranger called when he opened the email.

"What threat?"

"Jack Morelli once again issued a threat to Julie. He told her this wasn't over."

"How serious is the threat?"

"Very serious, sir. Enough I think she needs a guard on campus so they can observe things happening outside while she is inside. Jack Morelli is running with a crowd that has been known to be gang-like and to cause harm to others when they get crossed."

"I will assign one of the men undercover."  
"Sir, I think this could escalate into an all out feud."

"We need to discuss this with the team then. How is Julie taking it?"

"She is a little apprehensive but also trying not to let it bother her."

"Thanks, Bryan. You are doing a good job."

"Thank you, Sir."

 **Wednesday Morning:**

Dean Atkins called Ranger's office.

"Mr. Manoso this is Dean Andrews from Thomas Edison State College."

"Yes, sir."

"Mr. Manoso were you advised about the incident with one Jack Morelli?"

"Yes, sir, I was. I was told he was expelled."

"Yes, sir, we can not have students threatening other students. The reason for my call is that it has come to my attention that Jack Morelli may be planning to cause your daughter harm."

"Yes sir, I figured he would. I have one bodyguard on my daughter, one on the campus whenever she is there and one following Mr. Morelli."

"Let us know if we can help you in any way."

"Thank you for checking on my daughter. I am sorry my men will try not to be too conspicuous so as not to interfere with the other students."

"I appreciate that Mr. Manoso."

 **Friday at Thomas Edison State College:**

Unbeknownst to Julie there were 2 other men on the campus. They were hiding in the shadows. Zip was the Merry Men following Jack Morelli and he called Ranger and told him that Jack and 3 other boys had entered the campus. All three men were carrying guns in their waist bands.

Ranger called Dean Andrews to let him know that he was sending more men because of Jack Morelli was on the campus and they were carrying guns.

Dean Andrews called out his own security force and RangeMen and the college security met each other and planned how to best find and neutralize the boys. Bryan was texted with the knowledge. Bryan had a stun gun and a knife but was not allowed to carry a gun on campus.

It took Dean Andrews men about 20 minutes to find the boys and one of the guards tried to stop them and Jack aimed at the guard and fired a shot but the guard was faster than Jack and the bullet hit Jack's shooting hand and between the college security force and the RangeMen were able to capture the other three boys.

The Dean allowed to let RangeMen to take all 4 boys to be taken to the Police Station. Ranger went to the scene and had the men take the boys to RangeMan before they were taken to the Police Department.

The boys were interrogated and Ranger learned that they had planned on kidnapping Julie. There was a house out in the county and they were going to torture her at Jack's directions. Jack's view was that if they tortured Julie it would make up for Uncle Joe's humiliation. They even knew where they were going to use an Uncle's bobcat to bury her alive thinking no one would find her.

Ranger took the recordings to the Police and turned all four boys in. He talked to Joe Juniack and asked they be charged with attempted kidnapping, attempted murder and attempted assault and any other charges they could come up with. Ranger also gave them the address of the house they were going to take her too and the men had already secured the location waiting on the search warrant. Ranger and Joe Juniack went to the house with the CSI crew and and they found all kinds of things to torture a person with, along with 4 kinds of knives that were laid out and the bed had restraints in place. Not to mention the bobcat was already in place where the grave had already been dug.

Ranger went to the house to talk to Stephanie. Ranger was upfront with what they had found and Stephanie was in tears. Considering Julie had been kidnapped once she couldn't believe it was happening again. Ranger dropped another bombshell on Stephanie. Intel showed that both Angie Morelli and Mooch Morelli were also involved and the information was turned over to the prosecuting attorney. They could be facing 20 years to life all 6 of them.

Ranger was not sure how to deal with Julie. Right now she did not know what had happened. Stephanie thought it would come easier if she told her. Ranger thought he should tell her since it was his daughter. Stephanie's reasoning that since they both were kidnapped together they had a bond that was strong and Julie trusted her.

Ranger allowed Stephanie to tell her. They heard the garage door open.

Julie came bounding in and had a smile on her face until she saw their faces.

"What did I miss?"

"Sit down, Jules. You too, Bryan."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No but something has happened that you should know about."

"Is it that bad?"

"Julie, you know you and I have a special bond."

"Yes, so?"

"Julie, there was the threat of another kidnapping."

"The Morelli kid? The kids were talking about Police being on campus."

"Yes. Sorry to say he had it planned out. But your father had men hidden on campus because he heard it was a possibility. They joined forces with campus police and they caught 4 of them. Your father interrogated them before turning them over to the Police. It was also found out that he had a house he had planned on taking you to. He had a bed with restraints installed and things to torture you with."

"He really was going to do that?"

"Julie, I wouldn't lie to you. There is something even worse. He had already dug a grave and he had intentions of burying you alive."

"Alive?"

"Yes. I asked your father to let me tell you because you and I promised each other to never lie to each other. I wanted to hold up my end of the bargain. I did not sugar coat it but I want you to know that both Joe's mother and his cousin Mooch Morelli are involved and the prosecuting attorney will be bringing charges against them. All of them will face 20 years to life in prison if convicted."

"Daddy, will I really be safe or should I switch to an online school?"

"Honey, it depends on if you want to hide from every threat. Remember you and I talked about this after the Scrog affair. You decided to stay in the public. You have the same rights here. If you want to get a good education I think actually going to class will teach you more but it will be your decision."

"Bryan, what do you think since you have to follow me around?"

"Julie, there are enough RangeMen that if another threat comes up we will handle it. Besides how do you intend to make new friends if you are hiding here or at RangeMan?"

"Daddy, can I think about this before I decided?"

"Of course you can. Stephanie, thank you for telling me and not withholding anything from me. The fact they had a grave already dug is the part that scared me. With Scrog there was always a chance to get away but this time if they had kidnapped me they would have killed me one way or another. Part of me wants to hide but part of me wants to go back and prove they did now win or beat me at their own game."

"Jules, I will help you any way I can. If you need to talk to any one let me know and I will find some one for you."

"I will Dad. I need to start my homework. Call me when supper is ready. Bryan will you answer me something?"

"Sure, Julie."

"How much danger was I really in when we were in class?"

"Not much you had 2 security forces working together and there was a RangeMan out the class room door. You remember when we came out of Math class there was a guy leaning against the locker and you even mentioned he was dressed like your Dad's men? That was Zero. He is one of the Merry Men who you don't see very often but he was there and followed us to the Computer Lab."

"I remember that. I should have known something was up but I was talking to Jayne Biscayne and did not give it a second thought."

"Then we did our job. We took care and kept you at ease."

Julie went over to Bryan and hugged him.

"Thanks, for being there. Daddy can I call Bryan my brother without causing him any trouble?"

"That is up to Bryan but I would say after you two get through college you will have a strong relationship so why not?"

"Julie, I don't have a sister only 2 brothers so I would be honored to be your brother. Besides if any one asks it is easier to say brother than body guard."

"Good point. Dad I think I want to go to class. That way those boys won't win anything from me."

"You sure, Jules?"  
"Yes, I want to be like Mom and not let things stop me from doing what "I" want to do."

Julie hugged both Stephanie and Ranger.

"I am off to do homework" She went to her room and let out the breath she did not know she was even holding.

Julie went to her room and called her best friend, Janet.

"Janet, it is Julie."

"Hey, girlfriend how is things going?"

"Janet, I need some advice."  
"What is wrong, Julie?"  
"Janet someone threatened to kidnap me and he was going to bury me alive."

"My god, Julie. Did your Dad catch him?"

"Yes, but there was 6 people involved."  
"What did you do to piss someone off?"

"It wasn't me. It was Dad. He broke Stephanie's ex-boyfriend's jaw who insulted Dad and me both. He called me Scum. Dad decked him and he ended up with a broken jaw."

"I think you would have been safer here in Miami."

Janet I have a choice to make. I can move back to Miami and have them think they ran me out of town. I can continue with my classes as if it never happened. Or I can switch to an online education. What would you do?"

"Julie, if it were me I would stay in school hold your head up high because you are the innocent party. If you leave either town, college or go online it is the same as if they have won and either choice has a feeling of guilt to them so stay in school. Let your father deal with those who are on the boy's side."

"You make sense, Janet. Daddy always told me growing up never to quit so guess I will go back to school and see who my real friends are."

"Have you met any good looking boys?"

"There is one but I haven't let on because Bryan will tell my Dad."

"What is his name?"

"His name is Dominic Valentine. His father owns a local drive-in restaurant. Dominic works for him after school. Dominic doesn't have much free time and so far Dominic has not even noticed me yet."

"Julie, he will. Did you give him your phone number?"  
"No! Then he would know I like him?"

"Is he a mind reader, Julie? Then let him know and let him decide from there. Who knows he may like you too."

"Maybe. I better go down for supper. I still have a math assignment to finish."

"How do you like your bodyguard?"

"Bryan is handsome but too old for me and I told him he is like a brother so there is no romantic feelings there but he has already earned his keep by keeping me out of the trouble with that Morelli boy."

"Send me some pictures of who we are talking about so I can put a picture with a face."

"OK. Thanks, Janet. You will always be my best friend."

"Same here, Julie. Love you girl."

"Love you too, Janet."

 **Six Months Later Jack Morelli's trial begins:**

Ranger and Stephanie both are laying on the bed. They are trying to figure out how best to support Julie. This part was out of Ranger's control. He also knew that Julie would be made out to be a tramp and there was no way to stop the defamation. They both got up and showered and dressed for court. Stephanie went downstairs to start breakfast.

Julie came in and told Stephanie not to fix her anything since her stomach was in knots. Stephanie suggest a piece of toast to help the queasiness. Julie refused.

Ranger drove them to the courthouse and of course the media was there in full force so they parked on the side of the building and went in through the side door. They took seats on the left hand side which was the plaintiff's side. The State's Attorney spoke to them.

"Now remember, Julie do not let them trip your anger. It will work against you but tell the whole truth so they can't pick it apart."

"I will try to remember, Mr. Kincaid."

"Ranger, I realize this is your daughter but absolutely no outbursts from you or Stephanie."

"I know, John."

The court was called to order.

The judge asked. "Is the State ready?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Is the Defense ready?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Mr. Clark said.

"Mr. Kincaid call your first witness."

"I call, Julie Manoso."

She was sworn in.

"Miss Manoso, I understand you had an altercation with the defendant at your college is that correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Can you tell us about the incident at your college?"

"Jack was sitting beside of me. It is open seating so he chose to sit there. He was insulting me for several minutes. He kept asking for us to go out. I kept telling him "NO"."

"Was this before class or during class?"

"It was during class. Mr. Johnson was discussing how tests would be done and I tried to ignore him." He kept using vulgar things me."

"Such as what?"

"He wanted to know if I sluts like me would suck his dick" Julie blushed.

"What else did he say?"

He wanted to know if I liked it dogie style. He also wanted to know if I would show him my tits after class."

"What did you do?"

"I did not answer him since I felt that was inappropriate."

"Objection, your Honor. Her view of what was said is not on trial here."

"Your Honor, this young lady was subjected to vulgar inferences and she has a right to express how she felt about it. Miss Manoso was just insulted and that objection smacks of insulting her again because counselor is saying she should have shut up and taken the insults."

"Objection over ruled. Mr. Clark, I agree with Mr. Kincaid. You will not be allowed to victimize any witness in my court room."

"Sorry Your Honor."

"Now Miss Manoso, you said he insulted you. Did he call you any other names?"

"He repeated the term his Uncle Joe called me a few days before."

"What was that term?"

"Scum."

"Can you tell us how the term came to be used to describe you?"

"Joe Morelli approached my father and I while we were guests at Pino's."

"Joe Morelli came up to you both not you going up to him?"

"Yes. Mr. Morelli came up to us while we were eating and proceeded to insult us. Mr. Morelli called me 'Scum' and my father decked him and we learned his jaw was broken."

"What did the defendant do when the Professor confronted him?"

"He claimed he was joking. Professor Johnson asked me if I thought he was joking. I said "no". I also told Professor Johnson about Jack's threat against me."

"What did Jack say?"

" He told me not to get caught in any back alley."  
"Did he tell you what would happen?"

"No but I felt he meant to harm me."

"Thank you, Miss Manoso. Your witness, Mr. Clark."

"Miss Manoso, Isn't it true that Jack was only asking you out?"

"No sir. He was insulting me and made degrading statements to me."

"Miss Manoso, were you wearing revealing clothes?"

"Objection, your Honor. Counselor's remarks are implying that Miss Manoso was the term Mr. Morelli used to address her and that is an insult."

"Mr. Clark I will not warn you again! Ask a more suitable question."

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Miss Manoso, you said his friends were laughing at you also. Did you participate in their conversations?"

"No sir, I was trying to listen to the Professor and to ignore them. It was not a discussion I ever wanted to have with any male who would insult me and they claim they wanted to go out with me. If they would insult me before we went out then how insulting could they get if I did go out with them."

"Your Honor, make the witness only answer the question and not expand on the question."

"Mr. Clark, this witness has a right to tell her side of the story. She had every right to answer the way she did. I would suggest you ask more "yes" or "No" questions if do not want witnesses to give their opinions on what has happened to them. If you can't do that I suggest you sit down."

"No further questions. Your Honor."

"You may step down Miss Manoso."

John Kincaid called "I call "Mark Johnson."

Professor Johnson came forward and got sworn in.

The Professor was asked questions about what he heard and he related things he actually heard the defendant say and the tone he used. Professor Johnson called it demeaning and nasty in tone. The defense said nothing.

They called 6 other people and 2 of them spoke to Angie Morelli's participation in the campus effort to kidnap Julie. It was Angie Morelli who suggested the abandoned house and she gave them gas money for the vehicles and the money to buy the components for the restraints. All guns were registered to Angie's dead husband.

The defendant refused to testify, which was his constitutional right. The defense tried to pick apart the State's case but never even made a dent in the case.

The judge left to deliberate. Two hours later the court was reconvened and the Judge addressed the defendant.

Mr. Morelli, this court finds you to be worse than the SCUM of the earth. You deliberately planned to harm an innocent person so soothe your Uncle's wounded ego. This young woman has far more worth than you and your family has. Joe Morelli deserved his broken jaw for provoking the Manoso family and then for you and your friends to deliver an innocent woman to be tortured for something she DID NOT DO! This court hereby sentences you to 50 years in the State Pen and no time off for good behavior. Had you harmed her it would be a death penalty. It is a shame that the law will not allow me to issue that sentence upon you. I hereby reprimand you into the custody of bailiff to take you straight to the East New Jersey State Prison for incarceration. I hope this stay changes your outlook on life. But it is also done to protect the Miss Manosos of our fair state. With your current attitude their health and well being is highly endangered.

Bailiff, please handcuff and shackle the defendant. Mr. Morelli you will not be allowed to appear in the future trials in person but this court will allow a closed circuit connection. I hope you learn from this mistake and can come to grips with your evil side. This court is adjourned.

Ranger grabbed Julie and hugged her. "Are you OK?"

Julie took a very deep breath. "Yes, Daddy. I feel safer now but I also know there will be others to take his place."

"That is possible."

"Daddy, how have you lived like this all your life and stayed sane?"

"Jules, you have to look for the positive thing in every incident and try to forget the negatives that happen. Now you see why I love Stephanie so much she brings light to my life every time I am near her. Just like having you here with me does."

"Daddy, if we didn't have her I think we would be very lonely."

"Enough you two or my head won't make it out the doorway."

"You are the best, Babe and we love you."

Stephanie hugs them both. "Let's go home."

"Can we go to Pino's first. I want tell Julie what happened?"

"You really like her don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"Let's go back out the side door and hope we can escape the media."

They left the courthouse out the side door and there was no media. But they also knew that their appearance at Pino's would attract attention so they sat at the bar waiting on their to-go order. Julie Pino came out and talked to Julie Manoso. The food was ready and Julie Pino came around the bar and gave Julie Manoso a tight hug.

"You are my hero."  
"Hero? Why?"

"This town has been trying to dethrone the Morelli's for years and you, girl, single handily gave the Burg royalty a reality check and their word will no longer control this town. That is a great job for a young person. I am proud to call you my friend. I will call when I get off work."

Julie hugged her again. "I am proud you are my friend too. I will talk to you later."

Ranger, Stephanie and Julie went to go out the door and ran straight into a reporter from WPVI Action New Channel 6.

"Can I get a comment on how you see the verdict?"

Ranger spoke first. "I am glad the court chose to protect my daughter's life and it is obvious the Morelli's were not above doing harm to her just to keep their precious name in tact."

Julie spoke up. "I came from Miami to get away from this kind of threats but I find out this has become commonplace here also. To other women who have suffered the same treatment. Please tell someone and keep telling until they listen. Sorry people but women have the right to be safe and should not have their lives torn up because anyone male or female wants to be right even if they know in their hearts their actions are wrong."

"Thank you, Miss Manoso and I hope you will give the rest of us Trentonites the chance to prove we are not all like the Morelli's."

"Yes, sir. I have found several friends who have proven to me there are good people here and we need to continue to punish the bad ones so the good ones can continue to show the world we are willing to help change Trenton."

"Miss Manoso, welcome to Trenton and thanks for giving us the benefit of the doubt."

"My father taught me to treat each person on their character so I will continue to treat them with dignity.

The reporter turned off the cameras and they told Julie.

"Ma'am, I would like to thank you for your efforts and I apologize for the whole town and I am thankful you don't hold Morelli's actions against our town."

"Thank you sir, for you not assuming I did something to bring this on."

"You are welcome, Miss Manoso.

Ranger helped Julie into their car told her he was proud of her. Julie smiled at him. Stephanie turned around in her seat and said. "I am proud of you, Julie. This has been rough on you but people see you in a good light so other people will now try to get to know you. Ranger is right what he said this morning, you have a special light about you and we both are proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom. I am glad I get the opportunity to see and learn from both of you."

 **A Week Later At College:**

Julie was becoming quite a social butterfly and it was keeping Bryan on his toes. Bryan noticed one boy had Julie's eye. His name was Dominic Valentine. Bryan runs his name through Stephanie to be researched. The search comes back clean and references were of the highest order.

Dominic was now boldly walking Julie to her classes. Dominic was also seen holding Julie's hand as they walked the halls. Julie had even introduced Bryan to Dominic and Dominic said he was glad she had protection because Dominic had heard about the Morelli incident and was worried about it.

Bryan did not tell Ranger about Dominic until he saw Dominic kiss Julie then Bryan thought it was time to tell Ranger about the change in status.

Ranger took the news quietly which worried Bryan. Bryan also passed on the search results. Ranger looked over the results and called some contacts in Cuba and had them check the parents out.

The results came back good as well. Then Ranger decided to talk to Stephanie.

"Babe, can you meet me on 7 for lunch."

"Sure. When?"

"Right now. I will have Ella send our lunch to 7."

"OK. Give me 5 minutes."

Ella delivered the lunch and then left.

"Babe, Bryan has told me that Julie has a boyfriend."

Stephanie sits on Ranger's lap. "Ranger, you knew this would happen. Please don't go ballistic."

"Babe, I did have him checked out and he passed all the searches."

"Just let her tell us because she will know Bryan will tell us first."

"This father thing is harder than I thought. I just want to make him go away."

"Ranger, wouldn't that go against everything you have told her?"

"Yes. But I can't protect her!"

"Ranger, you have trained her well. How long did it take for you to let me do my job even with a bodyguard?"

"I still worry every time you go out. You worry but you let me do it. Then let her do it and hopefully she won't get a broken heart. Remember how many times you and I split and the hurt we felt? Then let her feel that if it happens so she will know what a healthy relationship feels like."

"Alright. I won't say anything. He better not hurt her."

"Eat your lunch and we will go back to work."

Stephanie went and sat in a chair and started eating her own lunch. When they finish Ranger decides he was his desert served in bed. An hour later they both make it to the 5th floor. Ranger is distracted the rest of the day.

Julie comes home from school and she decides she will start supper. Julie and Bryan decided tonight was Lasagna and garlic bread night with a salad with chicken for her father.

Julie and Bryan made Lasagna but used pizza toppings between the layers including mozzarella cheese. It ended up being 4 layers deep and topped off with more cheese.

Bryan showed Julie how to make garlic bread out of Texas Toast. Julie liked that Bryan put homemade garlic butter then topped the toast with mozzarella cheese.

Ranger and Stephanie came home to their meal already made. They were surprised as they didn't know Julie even knew how to cook.

"You fixed supper, Jules?"

"Bryan did the cheese bread."

"When did you learn to cook?"

Julie laughed at me. "Daddy, with Mom working who did you think fed the kids? A fairy godmother?"

Ranger smiled at her. "Guess I still think of you as a young kid."

"Dad are you calling me a goat?"

Everyone laughed with her.

"No! " Ranger knew better than to tease her when she was in her ornery mood because she was an expert at zingers.

The oven timer went off and Julie asked Ranger if he wanted a piece.

"Yes, I will try it simply because you made it my daughter."

Ranger took one bite and pulled a Stephanie style moan.

"Julie this is delicious. It almost like a pizza but no crust."

"You will notice that the noodles are whole wheat."

"They still taste good."

"Julie, can you show me how you did this?"

"Sure Mom. I have a few other Cuban dishes Mr. Picky eater might like."

Ranger just shook his head and smiled. He loved having Julie this comfortable around him.

After supper they were still at the table when Julie spoke up.

"Daddy, you will probably be mad at me but I have a boy who is interested in me."

"I want you to have friends, Julie."

"Daddy, I know Bryan has told you his name and you have run him through your searches. I don't mind that because it is for my safety. Did he pass?"

"Yes, Julie he did."

"Daddy, remember when I teased you and Mom about kissing? You told me I would find someone who I like and that I wouldn't get enough of his touches."

"Yes, I do remember."

"Well I think I now know what you mean. His name is Dominic. He is Cuban American like us. He is a real good guy and yes we have discussed what happened but I haven't told him about Scroggs yet. Can I invite him here so you can meet him in person?"

Ranger looks at Stephanie and then says "Of course you can. Julie with Stephanie's help I will try not to give him the third degree or embarrass you."

"Can we do it Saturday afternoon since I don't have homework and you try not to work on the week ends?"

"How old is this Dominic?"

"He is 18 years old and 4 months younger than me. His parents were born in this country and they own and run "A Little Bit of Cuba" but you probably know that already."

"Yes, I found that out from the searches. But I know something about them you don't."

"Really? Is that good or bad?"

"Why don't you call your grandpa and let him explain it to you."

Stephanie gave Ranger a quizzical look and Ranger smiled at her. She knew it would be a good conversation.

Julie phone her grandfather in Newark.

"Grandpa it is Julie."

"Hello, Julie. To what do I owe this privilege?"

"Grandpa, I found a guy at college I like and Daddy is being a pain in the butt and won't tell me anything about his searches but ask me to call you and have you to tell me what you know about him. His name is Dominic Valentine."

Julie's grandfather started laughing.

"Julie, sweetheart, Dominic Valentine's father is my best friend. You have heard me talk about Carlos who lived next to me when I was growing up? That is Dominic's father. So my dear sweet girl you have picked the best of the best in my book. Regardless of what your father says you have my blessing."

"Thank you grandpa. I love you. Oh before I forget. I got my driver's license and Daddy gave me one of the fleet cars to drive and grandpa? I haven't wrecked or scratched it yet."

"I am proud of you, Julie. You have grown into a very wonderful woman."

"Thank you, Grandpa. I will let you get back to work. I love you."

"Love you too, Julie."

"So you have grandpa's blessing?"

"He said that is his best friend. Why didn't YOU tell me, Dad?"

"I thought you would believe your grandfather's word over mind when I told you I approved of your choice."

Julie chuckled then hugged Ranger. "But Daddy don't you realize your approval trumps Grandpa's blessing."

"Jules, I am having trouble realizing you are old enough to date at all but since you chose some one I would have chosen for you makes me realize your dating is going to be harder for ME to accept than I was ready to face. But you have shown yourself to be trustworthy and I will try not to embarrass you by being Mr. Bad-ass but you know of course I can't guarantee I will not do it by accident."

"You wouldn't be a father if you didn't embarrass a daughter where a boyfriend is concerned."

"Watch your mouth, young lady."

"Love you, Daddy." Julie hugged Ranger and then went to her room.

"Bryan, how serious is this relationship?"

"From what I have seen it could get serious but the boy is very polite and also asks his friends to respect her. Yes, they have discussed Morelli and how it affected her and she was honest with him. Like she said she has not told him about Scroggs but she has told me she thinks he needs to know so he can decide if he still wants to be her friend."

Stephanie spoke up and said "Ranger, if he decides to walk please don't harass him for hurting her."

"Babe, I know this kid and I am sure he knows things about the incident. I trust him because Julie does. I do not think he will walk if the Morelli incident did not scare him off."

"Ranger, you are taking this too calmly. You worry me."

"Babe, my little girl handled Morelli so I trust her to handle someone who is on her side."

Stephanie hugged him "I am glad to see you growing up as well."

Ranger gave her shocked look. Then just shook his head.

 **Saturday afternoon rolls around:**

Dominic pulls up to the gate and hits the call button.

"Dominic Valentine to see Julie Manoso."

"Drive on up, Dominic."

Stephanie was at the front door when Dominic got out of his car.

"I am Stephanie Manoso. Come on in."

"Thank you, Mrs. Manoso."

"Just call me Stephanie. Nice to meet you Dominic."

Julie is coming down the staircase. "Dominic!" She ran up to him and puts her arms around his neck and gives him a tight hug.

"Julie, take Dominic to the kitchen and I will get started with lunch and we can all talk."

"Where is Dad?"

"He got called in due to break-in alarm at Robbins Brothers Jewelers."

"What are you studying Dominic?"  
"Business Administration, just like Julie. Only I want to work in my father's restaurant. I also intend on taking culinary courses to be my minors."

"Ranger and I have eaten at "A Little Bit of Cuba" several times."

"Mom, did you know that Dominic is on the dean's list."

"Good job, Dominic. I remember how hard it was to achieve that goal. Sorry to say I never made it but once."

"Julie, is real smart and we both have been offered to take advance classes next semester because of our grades."

"Julie, you didn't tell me that."

"I didn't want to say anything in case I didn't get in."

"I am proud of you both."

Ranger came in. "Welcome, Dominic."

"Thank you, sir."

"You can either call me Carlos or Ranger. Either one."

"My father calls you Carlos so with your permission that is what I will use."

"How is your father?"

"He is fine. He remembers you fondly. He also told me to ask you "What every happened to Bozo?"

Ranger sat down at table and laughed until he almost cried.

Stephanie had never heard him laugh so hard or long.

"I take it this goes back to your childhood?"  
"Yes. I was about 15 and I had a dog named Bozo. I couldn't find him so I called the police to report him stolen. Only catch was Bozo had gotten locked in the garage and they found him. Once the door was open Bozo ran out and I went around the neighborhood yelling "Here Bozo, Here Bozo." For a long time the kids that saw me would yell "Here Bozo". They taunted me something terrible. Now it is funny but not then it hurt. Even at graduation one guy even said "Can you believe it even Bozo graduated."

"Dad, didn't tell me the story. I didn't know it was embarrassing. Sorry, sir".

"It is alright, Dominic. Like I said it is funny now."

"I am sure you have questions about me dating your daughter. I will answer anything you ask. But first I want you to know that I respect Julie and her welfare is my main concern."

"Dominic, my main concern is her safety."

"Sir, I agree with you. I have a brown belt in Karate so that may help."

Stephanie finished fixing lunch.

"Lunch is ready." Stephanie said as she put the dishes on the table.

Ranger said the grace. (Ranger and Stephanie were back in church).

They continued their conversations while they ate. After they finished Julie told Dominic there was something in her past that she wanted him to know.

Ranger told Julie he would tell the story for her.

Ranger related the whole Scroggs story and how Julie was kidnapped and held hostage and how Stephanie got involved to help free Julie. He also related that he got shot to let Stephanie and Julie escape but Scroggs did not expect Julie to get a gun and that Julie shot and killed him to defend all of us.

Dominic was shocked. "Julie, that deal with Morelli had to have brought up all those feelings. Are you doing OK, mentally?"

"Yes, Stephanie and I have talked our way through it again and I know what I did both times were necessary. If I give in to those feelings I will never be able to move on."

"I respect you more knowing what you have been through twice and still are as caring as you are."

"I thank both of my Mom's for teaching me how and what caring is."

"Julie, caring also can be genetic and with your father being the type of person he is you have to give him some credit also. I know you didn't really know him growing up but his past actions helped shape you too."

"Thank you, Dominic. I was not there for Julie but I have always loved her and still do. I have felt many times that I let her down. But seeing her through your eyes I see that I did not fail her."

"Daddy, I have always told you that you did not fail me."

"I know, Jules. Telling someone something when they are not ready to see it is like talking to a brick wall. They don't hear what is being said to them. But to see the amount of respect Dominic is showing means a lot to me as your father. I will not stop you two from dating as long as Dominic continues to show you respect."

"Thank you, sir."

"Julie are you still going to keep your appointment with Cal today?"

"I would like to. Dad can you OK my taking Dominic with me so he can see what we are doing to teach me to protect myself."

"Would you like to see Julie's training for self protection?"

"Yes, Sir. I would like that."

"Julie, how about a compromise?"

" How are we compromising?"

"I will let Dominic drive you to RangeMan and I will meet you there and we will meet with Cal and Dominic can see what you are learning and we could even let him be the attacker if Dominic is game and since Dominic is more your weight we can gauge how far you have come."

"I am willing what about you Dominic?"

"I would be honored. I heard RangeMan is state of the art."

"Then I would be honored to show you my facility."

"Let me go change into workout clothes."

Julie left to change and Ranger and Dominic continued their discussion of self protection and some of the things that the Merry Men have taught Julie through the years. Dominic was surprised at how well trained Julie was.

Ranger escorted the young people into the gym at RangeMan. Cal was introduced to Dominic. Cal put them both through the stretch routine. Cal proceeded to show Julie how to get out a couple holds. Once Julie could do it Cal had Dominic try the same hold and Julie was able to get loose in no time flat because Dominic was not as heavy as Cal.

Dominic was shocked the first time Julie put him on the floor in less than 10 seconds.

"Damn don't mess with that girl!"

"Carlos, you want me to protect her? Who is going to protect me from her?"

Ranger and Cal both laughed. "Dominic, she has been trained from when she was very young."

"You wouldn't know by looking at her."

"I just choose not to intimidate my opponents."

"Carlos, could your men teach me self protection methods to add to my Karate moves?"

"That will be up to Cal. You said you have a brown belt but Cal is a black belt Master Teacher."

"Dominic want to try some karate moves on me now?"

Dominic and Cal sparred for almost 20 minutes before Dominic tapped out.

Ranger was impressed with Dominic.

Cal praised Dominic and told him how a couple of his moves needed improvement and how to make them better.

Dominic was impressed with Cal as a teacher.

Ranger showed Dominic to the shower room and he gave Julie the fob to 7th floor apartment for her shower.

Julie returned to find Cal, Dominic and Ranger discussing some more training. Julie watched the men lost in their own world and each one of them were so relaxed and happy with each other being in the same circle. Julie smiled and walked up to Dominic and put her arms around his waist.

"What do you think Dad? Did I pick well?"

Dominic blushed.

"Yes, Jules. I believe you did. I was already set to set him in his place but I don't think that will be necessary. He is a good choice."

"Thank you, sir."

Dominic pulled Julie in front of him and held her in his arms.

"You two ready to go home?"

Julie walked over to Cal and give him a big hug. "Thanks, Cal."

"You are welcome. I think you have picked a good one but if you need my help controlling him let me know."

"Thanks to you I think we can both handle it but I will keep you in mind."

Cal offered his hand to Dominic and they shook hands.

"Be good to her boy or you will have a building full of RangeMen looking for you."

"Not to mention I will be at the head of the line." Ranger said.

Dominic laughed and said "Who needs bars when you have building of trained men to keep a person straight."

Cal chuckled and said. "Yeah we are far more dangerous."

Dominic said. "I agree. I promise to behave where Miss Julie is concerned."

They drove back to Ranger's house. Ranger opened the gate and let the youngsters to drive in also.

They go into the house and recount the experiences for Stephanie.

Stephanie was surprised at the in Ranger's countenance. The eyes were sparkling and he had a smile on his face. Hmm, something happened but she wasn't sure what.

At 6 PM Dominic said he had to leave so he could take his mother to see his grandmother.

"Tell your father. I said hello." Ranger said.

"I will sir." Dominic stuck out his hand and shook Ranger's hand. "Thank you for allowing me to train with Cal. I enjoyed it and that sparring match with Julie was really fun. When she laid me on the mat really impressed me and scared me at the same time. I wouldn't want to make her mad enough to come after me."

"Smart guy. Not to mention who her back ups are?"

"Very true. It really has been fun. I appreciate you hospitality as well, Mrs. Manoso."

"Stephanie, remember?"

"Stephanie. I has been a pleasure."

"Nice to see a true gentlemen interested in our daughter."

"I will see you at school, Julie."

"I will walk you to the car."

Dominic and Julie walked outside arm in arm. When they get to Dominic's car Dominic pulled her close and kissed her.

"I love you, Julie. You are the only woman who will ever interest me."

"I love you too, Dominic. Thank you for not hating me for my past."

"Sweety, it made me love you more because I realize how tough inside you are and things that would upset most girls are things you have used to grow up with. You are a special person and I am honored that you love me back."

"Call me later."

"You know I will." Dominic kissed her again. Julie didn't really want to let him go. But she did. Dominic got in the car and Julie waved as he left.

Back in the house.

"This boy is serious about her." Stephanie said.

"I saw that when they were sparring. Their emotions were out in the open. No wonder other people knew how we felt about each other but we were so busy denying our feelings we never saw it ourselves."

"Maybe they won't wait as long as we did."

Ranger pulled Stephanie to his lap. He kissed her deeply.

Julie came back into the house and reset the alarm.

She smiled when Ranger and Stephanie broke up their kiss.

"I am not saying a word about it. Have fun I am going upstairs and talk to Janet."

"Is he the one, Julie?"

"I think so. It hurts every time we have to leave each other."

"That is a good hint, Jules. You picked well and I even like him."

Julie laughed at him. "And you did not even pull your gun once while he was here so guess that was my first sign you liked him."

Ranger smiled. "You still have to finish college you know?"

"I know, Daddy. We aren't ready for anything more than dating just yet."

"I trust you Julie."

"You two go back to having fun. Just let me know when supper is ready."

Julie goes up to her room to wait on Dominic to call to let her know he got home safely. Then she would tell her friend, Janet, about her date.

Julie called Janet.

"Janet, Dominic met Dad today."

"How did it go?"

"Dominic won Dad over."

"How did he do that?"

"Dom, played up to Dad's idea of security. Dom is a brown belt but he wants to train with Cal and me on Saturdays. I think Dom was shocked to have me take him down."

"You took Dominic down! Talk about and ego buster!"

"I took Cal down too."

"Wow! You are getting to be a dangerous girl, Julie. Hope you don't ever get mad at me."

"That won't ever happen. But I have a secret to tell you. You can not tell a soul?

"I think Dominic is going to ask me to marry him?"

"Julie! Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. It is getting harder to leave each other and we haven't went all the way but we actually want to."

"What will your Dad say?"

"I don't think he will like it but Dom and I want to wait until we graduate before we tell him. Dom works in his Dad's restaurant and goes to school too so he will have to find a full-time job. Then we will work from there."

"Julie how did you know he was the one?"

"He is the only male I think about. I am surrounded by boys at school but they are just there but when I am near Dom I want to touch him, kiss him and just hearing his voice makes me smile. I laughed at Dad once for always kissing Mom but now I know how he feels and I know that strong urge and it doesn't go away."

"Julie, what about birth control?"

"I want to talk to Mom #1 about it and have Mom #2 take me to get the pills."

"You are 18 you don't need their permission."  
"I know but it will be smoother if both on aboard with it. If not then Dom will have to use condoms because neither of us are ready to have a family."

"Be careful, Julie. Mom is calling me."

"Love you, Janet."  
"Love you, too Julie."

 **THE FIRST SEMESTER ENDS:**

Dominic makes a date with Julie. He picks her up and went in to speak to Ranger.

"Hello, Dominic."

"I am here to pick up Julie. We are going to Papa's restaurant for a family gathering because it is my grandfather's birthday. He is 84 today."

"Julie will be down in a minute."

"Sir, I would like to ask Julie to marry me but I also would like to have your blessings."

"How will you support her?"

"Julie and I want to wait until after college then I will find a better job than in Dad's restaurant or I may work in it and learn the business to take over when he retires. I am taking culinary arts classes so I can upgrade the menu a little."

"Dominic. I like you and you have proved you are willing to work but I am also afraid that you two are young and neither have had a major love interest. Are you sure you can live with the restrictions that has to be put on Julie because of my past government work?"

"Yes, sir. That is why I chose to get the training with Cal. If we do get married then it will be my responsibility to protect her to the best of my ability and I want to be ready THEN not train after the incidence occurs."

"Boy, with that attitude I will gladly give you my blessing. You have my permission to ask her. Remember you hurt her and I will be the one you will have to deal with."

"I understand, Sir."

"Then why don't you call me Carlos. If you are going to be my son-in-law then Sir doesn't cut it. Ranger is for business purposes only."

Dominic laughed and told Carlos. "My father laughed at me when he heard that I called you "Sir"."

"I can understand why. Let me go find out what is holding Julie up."

Ranger got up to go upstairs and he ran into Julie on her way down.

"Dominic is here for your date."

"We won't be late, Daddy. Dominic has a 10 PM curfew unless he is working."

"Remember, act like a lady and both of you still have fun."

"We will, Dad."

"You ready, Julie?"

"Yes, but nervous."

"They will love you. I will be there so you don't have to worry. I promise to protect you if it makes you feel better."

"Jules, when Steph met my family for the first time she was so nervous she broke out in hives. So I know these people and they will not harm you."

"I will try to relax."

Dominic and Julie left.

 **AT THE RESTAURANT:**

Julie and Dominic got to the restaurant and joined the big family. Julie had met most of Dominic's family. But she had never met his grandfather or his grandmother.

There was a live band and Dominic was enjoying dancing with Julie. The buffet opened and they got their plates and went to a booth and everything felt like normal. Julie pushed her plate back when she was done.

Dominic moved to her side of the booth.

"Julie, you know I love you. Will you marry me?"

Dominic opened the ring box.

"Dominic, are you sure? You know I will always be in danger?"

"I asked your father for his permission and he gave me his blessing. Like I told him that is why I started training with Cal so that I can be trained to help defend you if it comes to that. I wanted to be ready BEFORE something happened not to regret it after it occurs."

"Then Dominic. Yes, I would love to marry you."

"I also told your father that we wanted to wait until after college to get married."

"We talked about that and we agree to wait until we graduated and we also agreed to no sex until married. Are those things still in place?"

"Yes, Julie. We both have agree on those things. But I also know neither of us like the idea but for us I think it is best thing for us as a couple."

"Then I can't wait to tell my friends."

"Let's go tell grandpa and grandma. Your ring was her mother's engagement ring so it will please her to have you wearing it.

Dominic led Julie to the table where his grandfather, grandmother and his mother and father were sitting.

"Grandpa and Grandma this is Julie Manoso. I just asked her to marry me and she said "Yes." Grandma, remember last year you gave me your mother's ring and told me to keep it until I found the right girl. This is my choice."

"I hear you are related to Carlos Manoso?"

"Yes, sir, he is my father."

"Then you come from good stock and as beautiful as you are I am sure you will make Dominic very happy."

"Thank you sir. I will definitely try."

Dominic's father spoke up. "Miss Julie. I will be honored to have you for my daughter-in-law. You are not only beautiful but have a beautiful spirit. I know you were not raised by Carlos but I see so much of him in you that I know you two will be happy."

"Thank you, sir."

"I think you need to call me, Carlos. It is not like you would ever forget that name would you?" He chuckled.

"No, I wouldn't. I never call Dad by his first name so I can see him turning his head every time I mention your name."

"Then when he does you can tell him for me "Sorry we aren't talking about you." He again chuckled. "I love that you two youngsters found each other."

"Julie, my mother would be honored for you to be wearing her ring. My parents were married for 52 years so may that ring bring both of you long lives together."

"Thank you. I guess I can safely call you Maria, without feeling like I am over stepping my boundaries."

Maria stood up and hugged Julie. "Julie, welcome to our family."

"I call Stephanie, Mom #2, so once I feel more comfortable I might even call you Mom #3."

"I would not mind that one bit. I could see how the number system will make it easier when you are mentioning us in conversations."

Carlos Valentine walked up to the mike and got the crowd's attention.

"As you know we are here to celebrating my father's birthday. But we now have another reason to celebrate. Thanks to my son, Dominic, we are going to celebrate joining our family with the Manoso family. Dominic has asked Julie Manoso to be his wife. Julie is the daughter of Ricardo Manoso better known Ranger Manoso. So let's make a toast to the newly engaged couple.

"Welcome to the Valentine Family."

Dominic pulled Julie close and kissed her. "I can't wait until you are Julie Valentine."

"Me either. How about we plan a Valentine's wedding. Sounds appropriate for a Valentine."

"OK with me. Then neither one of us will ever forget that day and they even have a holiday set aside for us already."

"Dom, just don't expect me to get married in red."

"I don't think I would like that color for the wedding either."

"I love it when we agree with each other."

"I am learning a lot from watching your parents spar without fighting and you and I can learn a lot from them."

"You are right on that."

Dominic kissed her again and people started gathering around them and congratulating them.

Julie felt accepted by all of them.

Dominic took Julie home and they told Ranger and Stephanie about the engagement. Julie showed them the heirloom engagement ring. Both Ranger and Stephanie were happy for them.

Julie called her natural mother and informed her about the engagement and Rachel was happy for them and Julie told her mother that Ranger would fly them to see her the next time he had to go to Miami Office in two weeks so Rachel and Dominic could get acquainted. Rachel was happy for them both.

They have another year before the marriage will occur. I will leave it up to the readers to decide if this story should continue but as for me I will consider it at a stopping point.


End file.
